Melodi
by nasyachoco
Summary: "ne... Melodi yang kau buat sangat indah... aku senang bisa mendengarmu bermain musik lagi..." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata./akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Hinata berpisah dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya, mereka dapat berkumpul kembali.


**Melodi**

Setelah apa yang menimpanya selama ini, Nejii lebih senang adiknya kehilangan ingatan akan keluarganya. Ia lebih suka Hinata kehilangan kehidupan yang selalu membuatnya menderita. Namun ia berjanji, ia akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi adiknya itu. Ia berjanji dengan hidupnya.

* * *

"Ino-chan… dimana kamu?" suara seorang gadis manis yang sedang memanggil sahabatnya dari luar gerbang rumah sahabatnya itu.

"di belakang Sakura-Chan…" jawab seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang lebih dewasa. "ohaiyou… Hana-nichan…" ujar Sakura. "ohaiyou… Sakura-Chan…" jawab Hana ramah disertai senyuman. Sakura selalu menyukai senyuman gadis dihadapannya itu, senyuman yang begitu menawan seperti malaikat. Ia begitu mengagumi kakak sepupu sahabatnya itu.

"kak Hana mau kemana?" tanya sakura. "kakak mau mencari buku… kamu masuk saja, Ino ada di belakang dengan Shiro… " jawab Hana sebelum mereka berpisah.

* * *

Hana berjalan dengan sweeter merah rajutannya. Udara dingin membuatnya cukup merinding, dan ia bersyukur telah menggunakan sweeter itu. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri toko-toko yang berjejer sepanjang jalan. Di depan sebuah café ia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya familiar dengan café itu, meski seingatnya ia belum pernah kesana.

"Hana-chan…" seseorang memanggil Hana dari seberang jalan. Hana pun menengok dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang melambai kepadanya. "Matsuri-chan… Tenten-chan… " Hana balas melambai. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"kamu mau kemana Hana-chan?" tanya Tenten. "aku sedang mencari buku bacaan, sepertinya ada buku yang baru saja keluar bulan ini…" jawab Hana. "kalau kalian berdua?" tanya Hana gantian. "kami mau mencari baju…" jawab mereka serentak sambil tertawa. Hana tersenyum melihat mereka, melihat kedua sahabatnya yang ceria dan energik itu.

"ara… bagaimana kalau kami menemanimu? Kemudian kamu menemani kami, kami akan membantumu memilih baju nanti… bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri penuh harap. Hana sebenarnya enggan, namun ia tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. "baiklah…" jawab Hana dengan senyum tulus. "yukata…" teriak Matsuri dan Tenten senang. Mereka pun berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Sampai mereka menemukan deretan toko buku, dan Hana memilih toko langganannya yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicarinya, Hana pun menemani Matsuri dan Tenten mencari baju. Mereka berjalan keluar-masuk toko baju untuk mencari baju yang cocok. Namun, hampir semua toko mereka masuki belum juga mereka mendapatkan baju yang mereka mau. "tinggal butik itu…" ujar Hana. "iya… tapi butik itu cukup mahal…" ujar Matsuri yang di beri anggukan Tenten. "kita coba saja dulu… siapa tahu ada diskon…" ujar Hana.

Mereka pun memberanikan diri memasuki butik itu. Mereka mencoba-coba baju yang mereka sukai, kemudia setelah mendapatkan yang mereka sukai mereka melihat harganya. "nani… mahal sekali… uangku tidak cukup…." Ujar Matsuri terkejut ketika melihat bandrol baju yang sedang ia pegang. Begitu juga Tenten.

Hana yang akan berjalan menghampiri mereka di panggil oleh seorang perempuan. "khusus hari ini… ada diskon 75%... " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "benarkah?" tanya Hana memastikan. "tentu…" ujar perempuan itu dengan angguka pasti. "arigatou… saya akan memberitahu mereka…" Hana pun bergegas menghapiri sahabatnya setelah mandapatkan informasi yang ia kira adalah pramuniaga butik itu.

Mendengar informasi yang dibawa Hana, merekapun sangat senang, karena uang mereka cukup untuk membelinya. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka pun meninggalkan butik itu.

"tunggu sebentar…" seseorang berteriak memanggil mereka. Dengan bingung mereka berjalan menghampiri seorang pramuniaga yang melayani mereka tadi. "ma'af, apa ada diantara kalian yang bernama Haruno Hana?" tanya pramuniaga itu. Hana menatap bingung pramuniaga itu. "saya Hana, ada apa ya?" tanya Hana. Pramuniaga itu tersenyum. "tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan bungkusan ini untuk anda…" jawab pramuniaga itu sopan. Membuat bingung Hana dan kedua sahabatnya. "terima kasih…" jawab Hana dengan senyum ramahnya sambil menerima bungkusan itu.

* * *

Sampai rumah Hana membuka bungkusan itu dan terkejut melihat isinya. Sebuah gaun yang sangat indah, sebuah gaun yang ia rasa pernah ia rancang, namun… ia tidak yakin, dan kemana rancangan itupun ia lupa.

Matanya tertumbuk pada secarik kertas. Dengan ragu Hana mengambil dan membacanya:

Semoga kamu menyukainya…

Sebuah gaun yang kamu rancang dengan penuh cinta…

Kuharap, kamu akan terus berkarya membuat rancanganmu selanjutnya, meski itu hanyalah sebuah kegiatan pengisi kebosananmu…

U.S

Nb: jika kamu mau, kamu bisa bekerja pada butik yang baru saja kamu kunjungi. Kamu bisa mengirimkan desain kamu, dan mereka yang akan membuatnya.

Di dalam amplop surat itu terdapat rancangan gaun yang bertanggal 7 Mei 2000. Ia merasa aneh, karena ingatannya sejak tahun 2007 telah hilang, dan ia yakin ini memang rancangan gaun yang ia buat. Ia terus mengamati rancangan itu, dan mendapatkan sesuatu. Sebuah inisial. U.S.

"U.S?" Hana mencoba mengingat-ingat nama orang-orang yang ia kenal yang berinesial U.S. namun tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal dengan inisial itu.

* * *

Sekolah telah dimulai setelah liburan musim dingin. Meski udara masih cukup dingin ketika musim semi dimulai, namun Hana tetap pergi ke sekolah dengan riangnya, karena ini adalah hari-hari dimana bunga sakura mulai bermekaran.

"cantiknya…" gumam Hana sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat keindahan bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran, meskipun baru sedikit bunga yang mekar, namun Hana begitu menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang jatuh dari pohon sakura di belakang Hana. Hana yang terkejut pun refleks menoleh. Seorang laki-laki yang berseragam putih KIHS. _Anak dari kelas musik__. _Batin Hana.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri Hana. Hana yang masih terkejut masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"ini…" ujar laki-laki itu dingin sambil menyerahkan sepotong ranting bunga sakura yang sangat cantik. "a… arigatou…" ujar Hana bingung bercampur senang. Laki-laki itu segera beranjak pergi. "ah… tunggu sebentar…." Ujar Hana sambil merogoh tasnya. Laki-laki itu berbalik menatap Hana dengan pandangan datarnya. "ini…" Hana menyerahkan 2 buah plester luka dan sebungkus kue. "terima kasih atas bunganya…" Hana tersenyum ramah sebelum pergi.

Tanpa Hana ketahui, wajah laki-laki yang baru saja memberinya bunga tadi bersemu merah, membuat laki-laki itu bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, karena selama ini tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sekarang dia rasakan. Perasaan yang membuat dadanya berdebar hanya dengan menatap wajah seorang gadis, wajah yang entah kenapa dimatanya tampak begitu menawan, seperti seorang malaikat yang sedang terrsenyum.

* * *

Hana menatap KIHS yang mulai ramai dengan senyum bahagia. Ia merasa bahagia hidup seperti ini, merasa begitu damai, meski ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Namun ia yakin, ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Hana-chan…." Suara teman2 Hana memanggil. Hana melambai dan segera menghampiri mereka. Merekapun segera berjalan menuju kelas sambil menceritakan liburan musim dingin mereka.

Sampai di kelas Hana meletakkan bunga sakura yang ia terima dari anak kelas musik di vas bunga kelas. Bunga itu tampak begitu cantik disana.

"wah… bunga ini cantik sekali… dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya Tenten sambil mengagumi kecantikan ranting dengan beberapa kuncup dan bunga sakura itu. "seseorang memberikannya padaku tadi…. Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa dia…." Jawab Hana polos.

"orang tak dikenal memberimu bunga? Romantis sekali… jangan-jangan dia _secret admire_ kamu…." Ujar Tenten berbunga-bunga. Belum pernah ia mendengar sahabat baiknya itu dekat dengan anak laki-laki, meski ia tahu, sejak duduk di JHS dulu banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang menyukai Hana. Namun tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya pada Hana, entah kenapa. Namun salah satu teman sekelasnya Kiba, berkata bahwa Hana tidak mungkin akan menyukai mereka, karena ia sangat berbeda. Hana terlalu sempurna di mata mereka. Ia ibarat seorang puteri yang tak tersentuh, begitu jauh untuk dijangkau.

Dan Tenten memang merasa berbeda, Hana seperti memiliki aura yang berbeda dari anak-anak gadis pada umumnya, ia begitu sempurna dan terlihat seperti malaikat, meski ia begitu tertutup.

"itu tidak mungkin…" ucapan Hana menyadarkan lamunan Tenten. "kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Tenten heran. "entahlah… hanya saja aku merasa itu tidak mungkin… aku yakin ia belum pernah mengenalku… aku juga belum pernah mengenalnya…" jawab Hana. Tenten akan berbicara sesuatu, namun bel masuk membuatnya urung.

* * *

Hana berjalan pulang melewati jalan yang sama seperti ketika ia berangkat. Ia berhenti di depan pohon bunga sakura. Pohon yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Pada pohon itu sudah banyak bunga sakura yang bermekaran, hampir semua cabang. Sedangkan pada pohon lainnya bunga-bunga sakura masih kuncup, hanya sedikit yang sudah mekar.

"aku merindukanmu…" gumam Hana tanpa sadar. Ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya, dari balik pohon sakura itu. "aku juga… rindu padamu…" ujar seorang laki-laki lirih dari balik pohon sakura.

* * *

Liburan musim semi ini KIHS akan mengadakan konser untuk anak-anak yang bakatnya diakui oleh sekolah. Anak-anak itu akan dipilih langsung oleh pihak sekolah.

"panggilan… bagi nama-nama yang akan disebutkan… diharapkan berkumpul di kantor Azuma sensei…. Nama-nama berikut adalah nama-nama siswa-siswi KIHS yang lolos seleksi untuk mengikuti konser…. Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 2-2 musik… Yakushi Kabuto dari kelas 3-1 musik…. Suzune Rin dari kelas 1-1 musik…. Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 3-3 musik…. Shimura Sai dari kelas2-3 musik … Sabaku Gaara dari kelas 3-1 musik…. Dan terakhir Haruno Hana dari kelas 2-1 reguler…."

"nani….?" Semua mata memandang Hana yang sedang memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. "Hana… kamu terpilih ikut konser? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Matsuri dan teman-teman Hana yang lain. Hana sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan pengumuman tadi terkejut. Kenapa namanya yang dipanggil? Padahal tidak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang tahu bahwa ia bisa bermain musik, bahkan Tenten yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP.

"aku tidak tahu… mungkin ada kesalahan…" ujar Hana. Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju. "lebih baik kamu datang ke ruang Azuma-sensei… " ujar Tenten yang diiringi anggukan teman-temannya. Hana pun bergegas ke ruangan Azuma-sensei.

"permisi…" Hana membuka ruangan Azuma-sensei dan mendapati sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul didalamnya. "ah… kau pasti Haruno Hana… masuklah… kami sedang membicarakan masalah konser itu…" Azuma-sensei mempersilahkan Hana masuk.

"nah aku akan memperkenalkan padamu nama-nama mereka… dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 2-2 musik… " laki-laki paling kiri mengangkat tangan santai. "selanjutnya Yakushi Kabuto dari kelas 3-1 musik…. " laki-laki berambut putih hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil menatap Hana kurang bersahabat. "selanjutnya adalah Suzune Rin dari kelas 1-1 musik…. " seorang gadis berambut coklat mapple tersenyum ramah, Hana membalas senyuman itu. "Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 3-3 musik…. " seorang gadis berambut merah hanya menatap Hana tidak suka. "Shimura Sai dari kelas 2-3 musik…" laki-laki berambut hitam klimis mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum bersahabat. "dan terakhir Sabaku Gaara dari kelas 3-1 musik…." Laki-laki berambut merah darah hanya mengangkat tangan tanpa melihat Hana. Hana ingat laki-laki itu, dialah yang memberi Hana ranting bunga Sakura kemarin. "saya Haruno Hana, salam kenal…" ujar Hana memperkenalkan diri. "baiklah aku akan memulai pertemuan ini…" ujar Azuma sensei.

"ano… cotto Azuma-sensei saya rasa…. Ada kesalahan… " ujar Hana menghentikan perkataan Azuma sensei. Semua mata memandang Hana, begitu juga Azuma sensei. "saya rasa… ada kesalahan disini…"ujar Hana. "aku rasa juga begitu sensei… aku tidak terima ada anak reguler diikutkan dalam kompetisi ini…" gadis berambut merah, Uzumaki Karin angkat bicara. "aku juga…" ujar laki-laki berambut putih, Yakushi Kabuto. "kami tidak setuju jika ada anak reguler yang tidak bisa apa-apa mengikuti kompetisi ini…. Ini bukan permainan sensei…" ujar Uzumaki Karin. "ara-ara… apa-apaan ini? Kalian tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Haruno, ini sudah perintah pemilik sekolah ini…" jawab Azuma sensei agak kesal. Dia sudah bosan dengan ocehan anak-anak musik yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Hana.

"kenapa tidak menyuruhnya bermain musik?" Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut merah, Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara…" ujar Uzumaki Karin tidak percaya. Gaara yang biasanya pendiam dan tidak peduli tiba-tiba bicara. "tidak mungkin Naruto membuat kesalahan…" jawab Gaara. Naruto adalah nama pemilik sekolah, yang notabene sahabat orang tua Gaara. Gaara yang begitu mengenal Naruto yakin, Naruto pasti memilih orang yang benar-benar berbakat untuk mengikuti konser ini.

"alat musik apa yang kau mainkan?" tanya Sai. "dia bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik…" ujar Azuma-sensei. Semua mata memandang Hana tidak percaya. "ano…" Hana bingung mau berkata apa, meski yang dikatakan Azuma sensei itu benar. "ini… coba saja dengan ini…" ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan biolanya kepada Hana. Semua mata menatap perbuatan Gaara itu tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran es itu mau membantu orang? Apalagi meminjamkan biola kesayangannya kepada orang lain, bahkan setahu mereka tidak pernah ada orang yang boleh menyentuh biola itu.

"mainkan sebuah lagu…" Sai memberi semangat. "lagu apa?" tanya Hana bingung. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain musik. "apa saja… yang paling senpai sukai misalnya…" ujar Suzune Rin ikut memberi semangat. Semua mata menanti. _Lagu yang paling kusukai? Lagu itu… lagu yang pernah ku dengar ketika aku kecil… lagu yang sangat aku rindukan…_

Hana pun menggerakkan tangannya, memainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat ia rindu, yang entah siapa penciptanya. _Lagu di bawah naungan __awan_.

Lagu itu begitu indah… membuat mereka yang mendengarnya tercengang…. Lagu itu… sebuah lagu yang diciptakan oleh seorang anak perempuan keluarga Hyuuga. Lagu yang sudah lama tidak pernah mereka dengar sejak anak perempuan keluarga Hyuuga itu hilang di telan ombak 7 tahun silam.

Suara lagu itu mengalun merdu… memenuhi sekolah yang sunyi. Membuat semua orang mengheningkan cipta mendengar setiap gesekan yang menghantarkan nada-nada lagu dibawah naungan awan itu.

Setelah selesai semua orang bertepuk tangan. Mereka tidak percaya dengan permainan Hana yang memukau.

"bagus sekali…" ujar Sai bersemangat. "indah sekali senpai…" Suzune Rin sampai meneteskan air mata. Yang lain pun bertepuk tangan, bahkan Karin dan Kabuto yang tadinya tidak menyukai Hana pun mengakui bakat Hana.

"bagaimana kau bisa memainkan lagu itu?" tanya Kiba antara kagum dan terkejut. Setahunya, lagu itu belum dikomersialkan instrumen not-not lagunya. Jadi dia yakin hanya keluarga Hyuuga yang memilikinya.

"jangan meremehkan gadis ini… dia bisa memainkan sebuah lagu tanpa harus melihat instrumennya… asal ia pernah mendengarnya…." Jawab Azuma sensei. "benarkah? Hebat sekali…" ujar Sai kagum. "tidak… itu tidak benar…" elak Hana malu. Suasana pun menjadi lebih bersahabat ketika mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai konser itu.

* * *

"jadi, kau benar-benar akan mengikuti konser itu?" tanya Matsuri Tak percaya. Hana hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"kau belum pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau bisa bermain musik…" Tenten tampak agak kesal.

"astaga Tenten… kau marah pada Hana-chan?" tanya Matsuri sambil tersenyum geli. Gadis berambut Hitam tomboi itu hanya memalingkan wajah kesal.

"aku minta maaf Tenten… aku bukannya bermaksud menyembunyikannya… tapi aku memang sudah lama tidak pernah bermain…. Aku bahkan terkejut ketika namaku di panggil… tidak ada yang pernah tahu aku bisa bermain musik, bahkan keluarga pamanku…" ujar Hana menyesal.

"benarkah?" tanya Tenten terkejut.

"ehem… aku tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan aku bermain, tapi suatu ketika… aku rindu memainkan alat musik… dan secara diam-diam aku memainkannya di rumah ketika semua orang pergi… aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu…." Matsuri dan Tenten menatap Hana bingung. Selama ini mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hana, terlalu tertutup dan penuh misteri. Tenten sangat bingung dengan sahabatnya ini, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Hana juga bingung seperti ini. Tenten yakin, ada rahasia yang tersembunyi, dan itu berhubungan dengan hilangnya ingatan Hana sejak kecil.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba…

Konser besar yang menjadi keunggulan KIHS untuk menunjukkan bakat musik siswanya itu, dihadiri oleh orang-orang besar. Para pemain musik terkenal yang akan menjadi juri, juga para pemusik yang merupakan alumni KIHS ada disana, termasuk keluarga setiap pemain.

"permaianan pertama, Sabaku Gaara dari kelas 3-1 musik..." suara panggilan nama para pemain. "kamu dapat urutan terakhir ya...?" tanya Karin. Hana mengangguk. "sensei pasti akan menjadikanmu penutup yang sempurna... permainanmu itu..." ujar Sai. Wajah Hana bersemu merah.

"Dan permaianan Gaara yang memukau sebagai pembukanya..." ujar Kiba. Pertunjukan demi pertunjukan dilakukan... dan tibalah saatnya bagi Hana untuk maju ke panggung.

Hari itu, Hana benar-benar tampak bagaikan malaikat, dengan memakai gaun yang pernah ia terima dari seseorang berinisial U.S. Semua mata menatapnya takjub, seorang gadis kelas reguler yang benar-benar cantik bak malaikat maju bagaikan seorang pemain musik profesional. Memainkan lagu dibawah naungan awan karya Hinata Hyuuga.

"bagaimana mungkin? Anak itu bisa memainkan lagu itu?" tanya salah seorang juri terkejut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memainkan lagu dibawah naungan awan seindah itu, kecuali penciptanya, Nadeshiko Hyuuga dan puterinya Hinata Hyuuga.

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana menyambut permainan Hana yang sangat indah. Seorang laki-laki tua menitikkan air mata melihat siapa yang bermain, mengenaliya, dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

_Cucuku... cucuku tercinta masih hidup... dia masih hidup..._

Hana kembali ke balik panggung dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat atas pertunjukannya yang sangat bagus. Mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit sampai seseorang berkata ada yang mencari Hana.

"Hinata...? Hinata..." Seorang laki-laki tua berdiri memandangnya dengan pandangan antara rindu dan tidak percaya. "Hinata..." semua mata memandang mereka secara bergantian. Anak-anak itu tahu siapa laki-laki tua itu, dan mereka bingung kenapa Tn. Hyuuga memanggil Hana dengan nama Hinata.

"ojii-san...?" gumam Hana dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Laki-laki tua itu berdiri dan menghapiri Hana dengan air mata yang tak sanggup ia tahan. Sementara teman-teman Hana begitu terkejut ketika mendengar Hana memanggil Tn. Hyuuga dengan sebutan Kakek.

Mereka berdua berpelukan melepaskan rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. "bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Dan tidak pernah menemui kakek?" tanya Tn. Hyuuga. "aku... aku..." Hana tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Hinata..." sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang Kakeknya. Suara seseorang yang dirindukannya. Suara laki-laki yang bayangannya selalu muncul di mimpinya. Suara laki-laki yang ia tahu selalu menjaganya meski mereka harus berpisah.

"onii-sama..." panggil Hana tidak percaya.

* * *

Sejak pertemuan mereka Tn. Hyuuga tidak mau lagi berpisah dengan cucu tercintanya. Ia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengannya dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga gadis kecilnya itu.

"kakek... kakek harus melakukan apa yang kakek katakan, sebelum mereka bertindak... sebelum mereka mencelakakan Hinata lagi..." ujar Nejii. Tn. Hyuuga mengangguk setuju. "namun kakek tidak bisa melaporkan mereka, ini permintaan Hinata..." jawab kakeknya. "apakah... ingatannya sudah benar-benar pulih?" tanya Nejii terkejut. "sepertinya Iya..." jawab kakeknya sedih, mengetahui segala kebenaran mengenai Hinata, mengenai cucu tercintanya yang selalu menderita ketika masih kecil.

* * *

_Flasback..._

"ah... sudah jam segini, kakak pergi dulu ya?" ada lomba basket di sekolah. Kau mau ikut? Tanya Nejii. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sedih. Setelah ini ia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang harus ia kerjakan, ketika tidak ada keluarganya selama di rumah.

"kau yakin?" tanya Nejii bingung melihat wajah Adiknya yang tadinya bahagia menjadi sendu.

"ehem... kakak berangkatlah..." ujar Hinata menyemangati. Nejii pun pergi dengan semangat setelah adik tercintanya memberinya semangat seperti itu.

Setelah kepergian Nejii, Hinata di panggil Hanabi, sepupunya. Sebelum datang Hinata menyembunyikan kertas berisi lagu yang telah diciptakannya.

"Hinata... cepetan dong..." panggil Hanabi kesal. Pagi itu Hanabi ingin menyuruh Hinata membersihkan kamarnya yang sengaja ia buat sangat berantakan.

"dengar ya.. kau harus bisa membersihkannya sebelum aku kembali... atau... aku akan mengadukanmu pada kaa-san" ancam Hanabi. Hinata tahu apa akibatnya jika ibu Hanabi sampai turun tangan, karenanya Hinata segera membersihkan kamar Hanabi sebelum diperintah 2 kali.

Kamar Hanabi sangat berantakan. Namun Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Hanabi lakukan pada kamarnya itu. Hinata membersihkan kamar Hanabi secepat yang ia bisa. Dan ketika ia membersihkan baju-baju Hanabi, Hinata menyadari bahwa sebagian bajunya yang selama ini hilang adalah karena diambil oleh Hanabi. Ia juga menemukan beberapa barangnya diambil oleh Hanabi. Namun ia tetap membiarkannya. Tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan bibinya.

"ibu, lihat... Hinata hanya bermalas-malasan... sudah dari tadi bersih-bersih... tapi belum juga selesai..." adu Hanabi pada ibunya. Namun di luar rencananya, Hinata telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"sudah selesai kok..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "bagus, setelah ini kau harus mencuci baju... " ujar Mebuki, ibu Hanabi. "huh... rasakan kau..." ujar Hanabi. Semua orang tahu seberapa banyak baju yang harus dicuci, bukan hanya baju Mebuki sendiri, namun baju semua orang.

Begitulah pekerjaan Hinata setiap hari. Sampai suatu ketika, ketika keluarganya berkumpul dan ibu Hinata akan mengadakan Konser, Hinata menunjukkan lagu yang ia buat. Ibunya sangat senang, dan menambahkan beberapa not agar lagu itu menjadi lebih indah. Hanabi sangat tidak suka melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, karena semua orang selalu memuji dan membanggakan Hinata.

Setelah Konser yang sukses membawa nama Hinata, ibunya berencana membawa Hinata ke Amerika untuk menyekolahkan Hinata pada sekolah musik yang terkenal disana. Hal ini membuat Hanabi tambah marah. Karenanya ia merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan ketika pesta perpisahan sebelum kepergian Hinata dan ibunya ke Amerika.

"aku pasti akan membuatmu menyesal setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku..." ujar Hanabi geram.

Malam itu, di tepi pantai yang sepi Hanabi memanggil Hinata untuk bertemu. Hinata pun menemuinya tanpa rasa curiga, ia menganggap Hanabi berubah, karena sikapnya berubah baik ketika tahu bahwa mereka akan berpisah.

"Hanabi? Dimana kamu?" panggil Hinata. Malam yang diterangi purnama itu menjadi saksi perbuatan Hanabi. Menjadi saksi ketika Hanabi memukul kepala Hinata dengan batu, hingga Hinata pingsan dan darah keluar dari kepalanya.

Hanabi terkejut melihat tubuh Hinata yang tidak bergerak. Melihat tubuh penuh darah dihadapannya. Ia menatap sekeliling dan bersyukur karena tidak ada orang disana.

"sebelum ada yang melihat... kau harus segera lenyap... hahaha..." tawa Hanabi sumbang, antara takut dan senang. Ia pun segera menyeret tubuh Hinata ke arah pantai, kemudian membiarkannya terbawa ombak yang sedang pasang.

"akhirnya... akhirnya kau lenyap... tak ada lagi orang yang akan menyaingiku... hahaha..." Hanabi tertawa puas melihat tubuh Hinata yang mulai hanyut semakin jauh. Tanpa ia ketahui, ada orang yang melihat perbuatannya dan segera menolong Hinata begitu ia pergi.

* * *

Nejii geram mengingat apa yang keluarga itu lakukan, keluarga yang dulu di tolong oleh kakek dan ibunya. Ya, Mebuki adalah anak angkat Tn. Hyuuga, karena Mebuki adalah puteri sahabatnya yang meninggal setelah keluarga mereka bangkrut dan jatuh miskin.

"kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah, Hinata?" tanya Nejii. Hinata menggeleng sedih. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia takut kembali kesekolah itu. Pasti suasananya berbeda.

"kenapa?" tanya Nejii.

"segalanya berubah... aku tahu seperti apa sekolah itu... dan aku tidak suka menjadi perbincangan banyak orang..." jawab Hinata sedih.

"kau pasti merindukan mereka... " ujar Nejii.

"ya... aku rindu sekali sahabat-sahabatku... juga keluargaku... " jawab Hinata.

"kau tidak mau menemui mereka?" tanya Nejii memancing.

"tentu saja aku mau... aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan bisa menemui mereka..." jawab Hinata lirih.

"kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Nejii sambil tersenyum.

"tidak mungkin... mereka semua pasti sedang sibuk sekarang..." ujar Hinata.

"tapi... bagaimana kalau mereka semua ada disini sekarang?" tanya Nejii.

"apa? nii-san... itu tidak... "

"surprise..." teriak Nejii sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hana-chan..." teriak mereka semua.

Hinata menatap mereka dengan pandangan antara tidak percaya dan bahagia.

"teman-teman... paman... bibi... Ino-chan..." Hinata segera menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Dia sangat merindukan mereka.

* * *

"kau tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Nejii pada seorang laki-laki berambut dark blue disampingnya. "Hn... aku tidak yakin ia ingin menemuiku... kurasa ia sudah lupa padaku... dia mungkin sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya... aku senang dia sekarang sudah bahagia..." jawab laki-laki itu. "apa maksudmu?" "tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika memang dia bisa membahagiakan Hinata".

"tapi..." "aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya Nejii... dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini... aku senang melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini..." ujar laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke... " laki-laki itu menggeleng pada Nejii. Nejii tidak mengerti dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"hei Gaara... bukankah kau kesini karena rindu pada Hana-chan?" goda Sai pada Gaara. Yang di tanya hanya membuang muka. "kau tahu Hana? Selama kau tidak ada di sekolah, senpaimu itu hanya menatap jendela dengan sendu..." Hana hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sementara Gaara hanya memalingkan wajah dan berkata "jangan dengarkan mereka... mereka memang suka menggoda..." yang dijawab huuu ria oleh yang lain.

"jadi itu yang membuatmu urung?" tanya Nejii. "aku bahagia jika dia bahagia Nejii... cinta tidak harus memiliki... dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Hinata..." jawab Sasuke dengan mantap, meski matanya menandakan sebuah perasaan pilu.

"aku harus pergi... sampaikan salamku padanya Nejii... sampai jumpa..." ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

"kau tidak ingin menemuiku Sasuke?" sebuah suara selembut beludru terdengar. Menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan membuatnya berbalik. "Hinata..." lirihnya. "kau tidak ingin menemuiku? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lirih. Air mata mengalir dipelupuk matanya, air mata haru dan bahagia.

"kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Hinata dalam isakannya. Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. "kau... ingat padaku?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. "baka... bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke pun berlari memeluk Hinata. "gadis bodoh! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum bahagianya. "Sasuke juga bodoh... kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku? Aku sangat rindu padamu..." ujar Hinata. "aku juga merindukanmu... _I love You So Much, My Princess_" ujar Sasuke.

"_ne_... Melodi yang kau buat sangat indah... aku senang bisa mendengarmu bermain musik lagi..." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata.

"terima kasih... telah ada untukku... denganmu, aku bisa membuat melodi itu terus hidup..." jawab Hinata dengan air mata haru yang menganak sungai diwajahnya.

"Hn, aku akan selalu menemanimu membuat melodi..." ujar Sasuke sambil mencium lembut kening Hinata.

Melihat hal itu semua teman Hana (Hinata) memandang Gaara. "ini adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka setelah sekian lama berpisah..." ujar Gaara. "kau.. tahu hubungan mereka?" tanya Sai. Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia ingat bagaimana laki-laki berambut biru tua dnegan moodel pantat ayam (?) itu memintanya memanjat pohon bunga sakura dan menjatuhkan diri tepat ketika gadis yang disukainya itu berdiri di bawah pohon itu.

"_Tolonglah... sebagai sahabatmu... berikanlah bunga ini padanya..." Sasuke memberikan ranting bunga sakura yang sudah di petiknya. "hanya sekali ini kulakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu... ingat itu..." jawabnya ketika itu._

Gaara baru sadar bahwa ia harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke, karena membiarkannya mengenal gadis yang begitu baik bak malaikat padanya.

_Semoga kalian bahagia... _ujarnya dalam hati dengan senyuman tulus, meski hantinya merasakan kepedihan.

Akhirnya... melodilah yang membawa mereka kembali bersama. Lagu di bawah naungan awan.

Fin

* * *

Gila... GJ bgt nih ceerita... gomenasai... saya masih harus banyak belajar...

Mohon bantuannya. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu..., Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
